Aztec Treasure Resolution Redux
by Raeperk57
Summary: This was my first attempt in writing fanfiction. Many of the chapters are short as I tried to keep the integrity of the characters. Most of the characters and some of the dialogue belong to General Hospital and ABC. The story is my concept of an alternate ending.
1. Marriage on the Rocks

Robert returned to his office following Holly's decision that she was leaving and getting a divorce, her request that he not follow her, and his response of not asking him to promise not to find her still replaying in his head. "Oh Holly, I never wanted my past to rear its ugly head. I'll be so lost without you. My life will have no meaning without you here by my side," he said, grief-stricken, staring into space, remembering he once told her that very thing.

 _Flashback_ :

After having words with Luke, Tiffany, and Holly following Luke entering the race for mayor, Robert attempts to blow off steam in the sauna. Holly enters and sits beside him. "It's warm in here," she said. Still annoyed, he moves to the lower bench. "Don't be angry with me." "I'm trying to relax." "You don't look very relaxed." "Well, I was until a few minutes ago." "I was only voicing my wifely concern for you." "Wifely concern?" he said with a glint in his eyes. "I'm your wife, I'm concerned...wifely concern." "This isn't fair, you know." "What's that?" "Having this conversation in here." Holly gets up in an attempt to leave. "I can leave." He reaches out and draws her to his side. "Don't you dare!" "Does this mean you're not angry with me anymore?" "How can I, when you're sitting there looking all steamy and delicious?" "You could be." "I can't, and you know it. I love you. But you are right about one thing, though." "I don't care about being right." "Please, hear me out. What I said before about never forming opinions based on you; that's not entirely true. Everything I do in my life, one way or another, involves you. There wouldn't be much point my going through life, if I didn't feel that you were beside me. I can't do what I have to do, if I don't have your love or support. I could do it, but it wouldn't mean as much."

Breaking out of his reverie, anger takes hold of him. "Dammit! I'm going to finish this cat and mouse game with Sean, and get rid of Anna once and for all! I need this over with if I'm ever going to have another chance with Holly." He strides out of the office, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Broken Trust

Meanwhile, Holly is saying goodbye to close friends, and went looking for Grant at Sean's office. After accidentally overhearing a conversation over the intercom between Grant and Sean regarding to the treasure, she decides to give that information to Robert. However, she was caught by Prescott, who kidnaps her. He later informs Sean of her snooping, but she's well hidden. Sean is extremely upset with him and the unexpected turn of events.

Ten minutes later, Robert storms through Sean's office door, then stops dead in his tracks. "Holly was here," he said under his breath, stunned. The hairs on the back of his neck instantly stand up. Sean comes out of his comm room. He jovially says, "Robert, old buddy, what brings you here now." "Don't ever call me that again," Robert growls. "Where's Holly?" "I don't know what you're talking about. She hasn't been here." "Don't lie to me! She was here! I can smell the scent of her perfume." "You're imagining things, Robert. You must smell my secretary's perfume." "Really?! She's been to Barbados, then? 'Cause that's where it comes from. Holly discovered it when she went there when Nanny was ill, and has been having it sent to our house for almost two years. It's her favorite scent (and it drives me wild, Robert thought to himself)." He grabs Sean by the collar, and brings him face to face, and with steely-blue eyes, grinds out, "I'll ask you again. Where's my wife?!"


	3. Robert Gains An Ally

Realizing he was getting nowhere with Sean, after all, he was WSB-trained as well, Robert left him, with a warning that he would rue the day if he was responsible for anything happening to Holly. He made his way to Kelly's to be nearer the people Holly loved: Ruby, Bobbie, Jake, Frisco, Felicia, Tony, Tania, and Grant. Oh, how he missed the times they jogged together, until Luke called and embroiled him into the mess he's in now. Even as he missed jogging with Grant, it hurt him too much to think about it, as memories flooded his mind of the early morning jogs with Holly. They often would return home and get a relaxing sauna, and more. He remembered the first time she rode his exercise bike in her ridiculous, tied-up robe, and he teased her about a "beautiful bottom". It was about this time that he first realized that his feelings for her were changing from friendship into something so much more. He also remembered her incessant, insatiable need to be involved in his work. He often called her his "Nora Charles." He remembered bouncing ideas, theories, and situations off her and her insightful responses in almost every case. He remembered his aggravation and fear when she insisted on inserting herself in his more dangerous cases such as the Prometheus Disk, in which she was kidnapped and he feared for her life, and the joy when she returned completely free of the past, to the Dance Scam, in which her stubbornness to see it to its conclusion, led to egg on his face as she literally "got her man", or rather, men.

"Robert...Robert?" He could almost hear her calling his name, until he realized the voice was unmistakably male. Dragging himself into the present, he saw Grant standing next to his table. "May I sit down?" "Yeah, sure." "You looked like you were a million miles away. I didn't know if I should interrupt you or not." "It's okay, mate. I'm glad you did. What's up?" Robert stated flatly, while rubbing his face with his hands. "Listen, I'm sorry. If this is a bad time, I could talk to you later." "It wouldn't help. How can I help you?" "Robert, I'm sorry. I just heard about you and Holly. If you need someone to talk to, I'll be here. I know exactly what you're going through. That brings me to the reason I'm here. May we talk privately, maybe at your house...unless, of course, you don't want to go there?" No, it's alright; I'll need to go there sooner or later anyway. Let's go.

Entering the townhouse, he paused, and then led Grant into the house with an energy he did not feel. "What's up?" "Robert, I need to tell you something you need to know." "Can't it wait? I'm up to my ears with this case I'm working on." "It wouldn't happen to be the Aztec treasure case, would it?" What would you know about it?" "Because I'm involved." Robert looked at him in disbelief. "Haven't you learned your lesson, yet? What are you thinking, getting involved in something which could jeopardize your citizenship status?" "Guilty, but I wasn't thinking clearly. I thought I could win Celia back if I was able to afford to keep her living in a manner in which she was accustomed. Fool's dream, I know, but I was desperate." "So why are you here now?" "I overheard a heated exchange between Jimmy Lee and Edward that may be relevant. I needed a medical case file from the storage shed at the cottage, and since I no longer have a key, I went up to the house to get one. Stella showed me to the living room while she went to get the spare from the kitchen. While there, I heard Jimmy Lee and Edward in the study arguing over the Quartermaine fortune. Jimmy Lee was angry over not being involved in more of the day-to-day operations of ELQ. He said he had a plan to get the seed money necessary for a hostile takeover of the entire Quartermaine fortune, the Long Island Quartermaines included...Celia's family. Jimmy Lee had already brokered a deal with Donely for 10% profit from the proceeds of the hospital ship. I'm wondering, after hearing that argument, if maybe he didn't find out Sean had the treasure, and was planning on getting a piece of that action as well. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I had already stolen the treasure from under Sean, but I anonymously called him and tipped him off where it could be found." "So that explains it," Robert said under his breath. "What?" "Never mind. Go on." "I love Celia too much to see her broken over gold-digging, philandering, playboy Jimmy Lee's thirst for power. I was hoping we could work together to nab them both. I don't expect I'll regain Celia's love, but I couldn't stand to see her hurt that way." "You may be on to something. Give me a couple of days, and I'll be in touch. So much has happened these last few weeks, I'll have to get my head screwed back on straight if I have any hope of resolving this case and freeing myself to find Holly and beg for her to give our love another chance." "Again, I'm sorry, Robert. Call me if you need anything."


	4. Robert Strategizes, Holly Dreams

The thought of working with Grant to resolve this case was appealing to Robert on many levels. First, they were both well-trained agents, which would be needed to outwit Sean, albeit Grant had only recently used his training for good instead of evil. He also needed someone he could trust more than the uneasy alliance he had made with Anna. He just couldn't trust her not to switch sides again. Second, obviously Jimmy Lee was not the only one that had an obsession with "the good life." What demon consumed Sean to jeopardize his reputation as a well-respected former bureau chief, not to mention a great friend and mentor, to stoop to grand theft larceny? One that had international implications to boot? He was glad Grant was already in Sean's confidence, if only as a co-conspirator, not one of the inner circle. And, as he was Alan's partner in the hospital ship venture, he might be able to obtain information on Jimmy Lee without arousing suspicion as Alan was usually clueless that he was being pumped for info. He was expecting Grant anytime now to discuss strategy over pizza and beer.

Holly awoke from a fitful sleep in which she had a recurring nightmare. Temporarily disoriented, she shook her head to clear the cobwebs. Even after a week since being kidnapped, she still had no clue where she was. She was in a dilapidated, railway car chained to a seat, while being held by two men. At least one of them treated her more kindly than the other. She tried to figure out where she was taken. She felt she was still in Port Charles, as the drive here didn't take that long, but she was in a wooded area nowhere near the rail station. Remembering the dream that haunted her, even in her waking hours, she felt a deep sense of despair. She was standing on the banks of a raging river. On the other bank she could see Robert, and heard him calling her name. She cried out to him that she needed him. He told her he would come to her as soon as he could get a bridge built. But regardless of how hard he tried, he was not able to span the gulf which separated them, which grew wider despite all his vain attempts. She knew he would never reach her. "Oh, Robert, I do need you! I pray you'll find me. I know that I asked that you not follow me, but I realize now that you exist in every fiber of my being. Come to me, my love," she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Thanks again, mate. I'm looking forward to finishing this treasure business. This is a good plan. I'm sure we can make it work," Robert told Grant as he was leaving. "No problem, Robert. I know with everything that has happened in my life these past few years, that people still don't trust that I've actually changed. Thanks for believing in me. I want to prove to the world that Andrei Chernin no longer exists. Then, I can get on with the rest of my life." Robert and Grant had a very productive strategy session tonight. While he felt sure that they'd be able to successfully corner Sean and Jimmy Lee, he was less hopeful he'd be reunited with Holly. Was Sean right? Did he just imagine smelling her perfume because the pain he felt was so fresh? He really didn't think so, but his mind could have been playing tricks on him. His body ached from missing her so. He thought he'd never again experience the despair he felt after she'd been kidnapped by the DVX, he was wrong. This feeling was ten times worse.

Feeling totally dejected and defeated, he was in the process of turning out the lights to go to bed, when the doorbell rang. He was not prepared to see who was on the other side when he opened the door. "Anna," he said coldly. "What are you doing here this late at night?" "Robert, can I come in? I need to talk to you." "You and I have nothing to say to one another outside this damn treasure hunt. Are you coming to twist the knife, Anna?" "No, Robert. I am truly sorry about you and Holly. You must believe that." "I can't believe a word out of your mouth. You came to Port Charles with the express purpose of destroying my marriage. Well, congratulations! You've succeeded! Just don't expect me to crawl into your bed. Framing Holly with those stolen statues didn't work. Instead of cutting your losses and crawling back under that rock you slithered from, you stayed. You had to know I would have buried the memory of those events seven years ago, that I'd never want to remember how you used me and an innocent man died." "Robert, I told you, they would have killed you if I didn't cooperate." "Well at least for that I can be grateful. I would have never experienced the love I had with Holly if you hadn't." Anna winced at his words, spoken as from a dead man. She had never seen anyone, least of all Robert, so empty. "I'll be so relieved to get this mess behind me so I can get out of this town and try to find a place I can start over. I'll never have to see you or think about you ever again." Robert said, flatly. "Robert, that's why I had to see you, that may not be possible. There's something you need to know." "Anna, I already told you, I don't want to see you ever again!" Robert exploded. "What makes you think that there would be ANYTHING that could make me ever want to be near you?" "We have a daughter."


	5. Anna's Admission

"What kind of stunt are you trying to pull now?" "It's not a stunt. It's the truth." You wouldn't know the truth if it came up and bit you. I've been to your hotel room, and your apartment in New York. I didn't see any signs of a child in your life." "That's because she doesn't live with me. She doesn't even know I'm her mother." "Not know you're her mother?! What kind of sick joke are you pulling, Anna?" "It's no joke, and I'm not "pulling" anything. She's living with a mutual acquaintance as her granddaughter." "Granddaughter? Who? O' Reilly's dead," he said, confused. "Filomena Soltini." "Filomena Soltini, who...?" The light dawns on him, but Robert's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You don't mean that old lady who conned us into that ridiculous mass wedding?" "She didn't con us, we were willing." "Only because our hormones were raging following a difficult case that threw us together. Thanks again to Sean. If I'd been thinking rationally, that marriage would have never taken place. Why is she raising our "alleged" daughter, and not you?" "I did it to protect her." "Protect her from what?" "From enemy agents, Robert. If they had known about her, her life would have been in danger," Anna pleaded him to understand. "From your motley bunch, perhaps, but the WSB would have taken care of her." "How, Robert? By keep moving her around, changing her identity? You'd never get a chance to meet her, let alone get to know her. I visit her as often as my profession allows me. She knows me as Luv." Your profession," he spat. "I bet if I looked a little closer, your import/export business won't be as clean as it appears. Otherwise, how would you have known about the Aztec treasure?" He pauses. "Say I believe you. What's our "daughter"'s name?" "Robin...Robin Soltini." "I'm going to check out your story, Anna, and if you're telling the truth, I'll make sure you never get near her again. Now, get out, Anna!" "What are you going to do? Robert?" Anna pleaded. Robert said nothing, but took her by the arm and led her to the door, shutting it forcefully behind her. Anna stood outside his door, sobs racking her body, fearful of what Robert would do.

For his part, Robert was still processing the information Anna gave him. A daughter. If, in fact, Robin is his daughter, he was determined to raise her himself. It would be easier if Holly was still part of his life, but he would raise her as a single parent if he had to. He knew it was too late to put his plan into action, but he could do some homework tonight, as he headed to the comm room. He had phone calls to make in the morning.


	6. Plans Set In Motion

Robert awoke in the morning with a renewed sense of purpose. While his heart still ached for Holly, a new seed of love had been planted for someone he hoped very much was his daughter. He and Holly had begun to think the time was right to have children before Anna entered the picture. He knew from past experiences though, that he must temper those feelings until he discovered the truth. He called Bert to let him know he was working from home this morning, and unless something urgent came up, he wouldn't be in until the afternoon. With Grant implementing the initial phase of their plan today, he was free to check out Anna's claims. As much as he wanted to speed up the process, he knew this would take up most of his morning, and he may only be able to accomplish one thing today...find the girl. He logged on to his computer and opened the telephone and address directories for New York City, and typed in Filomena Soltini. He also decided to expand his search to include F. Soltini and just Soltini, deciding if Anna was telling the truth about protecting her, they may use the name of Filomena's deceased husband's on leases. After discarding several possibilities, he chose to narrow his search to three likely choices. He figured Anna would be willing to keep her in an upper class neighborhood near her. He then placed a call to a reputable PI he had used in the past to check them out. He also requested that he fax a picture if he encounters viable prospects, and gave his house number for a return call. He wanted to avoid a possibility of being charged with misuse of his office. He knew he may not receive an answer for a day or two, but he was already planning his next moves. He had calls lined up with NYPD, CYS, Monica Quartermaine, and Jake Meyer, once Robin is located. He had a plan which would, indeed, determine if he was a father, and how to gain custody of his daughter. He was surprised when, later that day as he was preparing to leave for work, the phone rang. It was the PI who stated he thought he located them and was preparing to fax the picture. Robert quickly pulled the photo off the machine and looked at it. His eyes widened as he recognized Filomena, and standing next to her was a young girl about six years of age. Robert felt like he had been punched in the gut. The girl had long, dark hair and dark eyes, and a smile very similar to Anna's. "Damn," he said, "I have to go in to the office this afternoon. Hopefully, I can get away early enough to make these calls today. With any luck, Grant won't have any problems either, and we can focus on this case together."

Following his shift at General, Grant stepped off the elevator at ELQ, hating the almost certain gloating by Jimmy Lee for the reason Grant is using to gain access to his office. But he really wanted the best for Celia, so he had little choice. His secretary told him that Jimmy Lee stepped away from his desk to go down the hall, but he could wait in his office for him to return. Grant thanked her and let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Great," he thought, "Maybe, I'll have enough time to place this device and leave before he gets back." He hurriedly removed a bug from his pocket and placed it near the middle of the underside of the drafting table sitting near the window. He didn't want the chance of its accidental discovery if someone casually ran their fingers under the edge of the table. He also didn't want it to place it somewhere where voices would be muffled. No sooner did he place it, than Jimmy Lee entered. "Grant. What a surprise! What are you doing here?" "Jimmy Lee, I'm sorry about losing my temper when you asked if I would join the wedding party train excursion. I'd like to go if the invitation is still open." "Why, sure, it wouldn't be the same without you. Besides, I figured if I invited you, I wouldn't have to worry about you showing up at the last minute trying to steal my girl." Grant pursed his lips and refused to take the bait. "OK, well that's settled. I'll see you on the 1st at the train station in costume. Noon?" he said, as he opened and closed the door behind him. A look of anger crossed his face as he said, "Good, now on to an easier site." Realizing that business such as he believed Jimmy Lee was doing probably wouldn't be conducted in the office, Grant headed to his house. He made his way around the back of the house, where it would be less likely he'd be seen, pulled out his kit, opened the door and went in. He went to Jimmy Lee's home office and placed a bug in his telephone receiver, making sure he tightened the cap well. For good measure, he looked through his desk drawers to see if he could discover any incriminating evidence. "No luck." He then placed one on the back side of the flower pot near the French doors to his patio. Feeling he had covered his tracks, he left to make his way to his final stop: the Quartermaines' mansion. Grant felt a great wave of sadness and guilt sweep over him at what he was about to do. The Quartermaines had almost always treated him fairly, especially Monica. When he first came to town they welcomed him into their home and family. When the town turned on him and Celia following the Prometheus Disk scandal, and later when he was on trial for murder, he still had a place he could call home. Shaking off the memories, he entered the house by way of the study door. After checking that the coast was clear, he locked the door, and placed a bug in their phone, as well. Satisfied he had set up the surveillance equipment properly; he unlocked the door and headed home to call Robert.

Robert opened the door to the townhouse, exhausted. His hopes of getting home early were dashed by mountains of paperwork and a drug bust. He was heading up the stairs to get a shower and changed, when the phone rang. "Robert, this is Grant." "Oh, hello mate," he said tiredly. "I'm just calling to let you know I got everything set up without any problems." "I knew I could count on you. Listen, mate, could you take first shift? I really need to get some rest tonight, and I have some personal business to attend to in the morning." "Anything I can help with?" "No. Thanks, anyway." "Sure, no problem. I pulled the late shift tomorrow, so I'd be happy to listen in first. Get some sleep. Sounds like you could use it. G'night." Robert was glad he told Ramsey he'd be in about an hour late in the morning before he left the office. He planned on making the necessary phone calls and getting Robin's paternity settled as soon as possible.


	7. No Going Back

The next morning, Robert was awakened by the telephone ringing. "Hello? What?! Who? Anna? I'll be right there!" Twenty minutes later, he arrived at the 12th Street Bridge, bringing his car to a screeching halt. Bert ran up to him as he opened his car door. "What's the situation, Bert?" "An officer on patrol found her and called it in. He's been talking to her, trying to keep her calm. I thought you should be notified." "Thanks, Bert," as his eyes surveyed the scene. An officer was clearly attempting to keep a female from jumping off the side rail of the bridge. Moving slowly and cautiously, he could eventually determine that the would-be jumper was Anna. She was extremely upset and crying uncontrollably. She recognized him as he was approaching and became more agitated. Robert waved the officer back. "Thanks, Johnson, I'll take it from here." "Anna, talk to me. Why are you doing this?" "Stand back Robert. You're not going to stop me!" "Can you tell me why you are here?" Robert spoke calmly in measured tones. "You were right, Robert. I am an unfit parent. What kind of mother denies her own daughter?" "Anna, I was angry that night. I said things I shouldn't have. Can't we sit down and discuss this rationally?" he said, all the while inching closer to her. "No, Robert, you were right. But I do want you to know I DO love her, and you." she said in a wistful voice. "I know you do, otherwise you wouldn't have gone to great lengths to protect her." He chose to ignore the rest of her statement. "Why didn't you try to find me when you found out you were pregnant?" "You despised me. You walked away from me in that hospital room with a look of loathing and contempt on your face. Would you have believed me then any more than you do now?" "I loved you, Anna. I couldn't fathom you throwing our love away for the DVX. I was devastated. Surely you could have tried to contact me before now?" "I did think about it, but I knew your feelings on family life and the WSB. We talked about resigning after that last case, but we know how that turned out. When I read that you had resigned and was living in Port Charles, I thought I might try for another chance with you. It wasn't until you came to New York with Holly, that I discovered you had married, and moved on with your life. I couldn't accept that. That's why I tried to frame Holly. I thought I might get a second chance with you if she wasn't in the picture. I was wrong." Suddenly, she realized the Robert was close enough to reach her and pull her down off the parapet. She quickly backed away, out of reach of his grasp. "I said, NO, Robert! You're not going to change my mind! She IS your daughter, Robert. All I ask is that when she is old enough to understand, that you tell her I loved her enough to save her from the life she has been forced to live." With that, Anna turned and stepped off the edge. Robert watched in horror, and as if in slow motion, reached to grab her, but only caught air. He watched as she hit the water without bracing for impact. The divers standing by immediately dove in the water to rescue her but she had disappeared, apparently pulled under by the current. Robert stood and watched their efforts for a few minutes. He knew her training in the WSB (and probably the DVX, as well) would make her a strong swimmer. She had demonstrated that strength and stamina when they escaped the DVX, and swam to the beach near the Italian village where they were wed. He watched for any sign up and down the river for about half an hour (it seemed longer), watching for signs that she had swum away from her rescuers, but could see none. As he turned to return to his car, Bert ran up. "I'm sorry, Robert," he said. "There was nothing else we could do, Bert. Stay here while they continue the search." "Where will you be?" "I'm going to her hotel room to see if she left any clue as to her real intentions. Have a forensics team meet me there."

Ten minutes later, he entered her hotel room, followed by the forensics team. He ordered them to dust for prints first. Then he saw a letter on the table in the middle of the room, addressed to him, and motioned one of them to start with it. After the prints were lifted, the officer handed it to Robert, who opened it.

"My Dearest Robert," it started:

Since you are reading this, you must know by now I am gone. Rest assured this is not a trick. I will not reappear to upset your life somewhere in your future. As you know, you were the first man I chose to give my love to. But know this: you were also my last. One day I hope you accept what I told you about my reasons for going on that last mission for the DVX were true, and I pray you can forgive me. I also pray one day you will be reunited with Holly. You truly were meant for each other. I've watched how your eyes light up whenever she's around and how you sense her presence whenever she enters a room and you don't see. She truly is the best you'll ever have. I envy her that.

As for Robin, go to her, Robert. She's going to need you. You could provide her the safety, security, and love I could never claim. But I ask that when the time comes, when you think she's ready, tell her about me. Don't hold anything back. Tell her how she came out of a union of love, about the WSB and the DVX. I don't want her to have any illusions that I martyred myself for her, but that I loved her enough to give her the one thing she wanted most: a family. Be her family, Robert.

"My love always, Anna"

Robert finished reading the letter, tears in his eyes. He knew he had to go to New York to meet Robin, to see her for himself. He picked up a comb he was sure had been dusted, and pocketed it. He left the officers to complete their work and drove home to make calls and pack. If Robin was his daughter, he would bring her home.

Robert arrived home and went straight to the phone, dialing the airport for reservations on the next shuttle to New York. His next call was to the NYPD. "Manhattan, New York City, Precinct 15, how may I direct your call?" "Captain Shamus Patrick, please. Port Charles Police Commissioner Robert Scorpio." He waited a few seconds before he heard Captain Patrick's voice. "Captain, I'm heading to New York this afternoon. Could you assign a couple of officers to pick me up?... No this is a private investigation. I don't think they will actually be necessary, but I want to be prepared... Thank you, captain." His last call was to Monica Quartermaine. "Monica, this is Robert. Can I see you soon?... In half an hour, at your office?... Okay, see you then." He hung up and went upstairs to pack an overnight bag.

A half hour later, he walked into Monica's office. "What can I do for you?" she asked. I know you are the medical adviser for Boolan Pharmaceuticals, but, it's your advisory position in ELQ's genome testing research facility in New York I need your help with this time." "Yes, we are doing clinical trials on DNA testing, but the final results won't be in until next year. Why do you ask?" "I need a favor." "What kind of favor?" "It's of a personal nature, but I was wondering if I could have some DNA tests run for me?" "That's a highly unusual request." "Please? I understand they may not be 100% accurate, but it's very important to me." Something about the way he looked and the way he asked spoke to his sincerity. "Alright," Monica gave in. You'll need to contact Dr. Matthew Carswell. Here's his number. I owe you one anyway," she smiled. He stopped at a payphone in the hall and called Bert. "Any news?" "Not yet, but they are still searching." "Look, Bert, the reason I am calling is that I have to make a trip to New York." "What for?" "It's personal. Can you keep things running there? I should be back tomorrow." "Sure." "You're a pal, mate." Robert left the hospital, relieved that stickiest part of his plan was behind him. Now on to the encounter that's giving him the most anxiety... meeting Robin.


	8. A Wish Comes True

Robert arrived in New York later that afternoon, and directed the officers to Filomena's apartment. His knock on the door was answered by a small, grey-haired woman. "Hello, Filomena. May I come in?" "Roberto! What are you doing here?" She looked down the hall, as if looking for someone, seeing only a patrol officer standing guard outside her door. Confused, she closed the door and said, "Where's Anna? Didn't she come with you?" "No," Robert simply stated, looking around. "I have to ask you, where's Robin?" "Robin?" she asked in her Italian accent. "My bambina is in school." He was not surprised she didn't deny her existence. "When is she expected home?" "Why? Where is Anna? Why isn't she her with you? Did something happen to her?" Again, Robert ignored her questions. "When is Robin expected home?" he asked again. "I'll pick her up in about an hour." "Could she stay with a friend for about an hour? I need to talk to you." Concerned, Filomena said, "I could ask her friend, Jessica's mother, if she could stay with her. She lives in the building, too." She makes the call, while Robert studies his surroundings. Hanging up the phone, Filomena relays Robin won't come home until she calls them back. "Okay, Roberto, tell me why you're here, and why Anna's not with you." "Could you get Robin's hairbrush, please." "Her hairbrush? Why?" "It's important. I'll answer your questions after." Filomena looks questioningly at him, shrugs her shoulders, and does as he asks. Quickly, Robert takes Anna's comb and three evidence bags out of his pockets. He pulls some hair off the comb, places it in one of the bags, takes out a pen, and dates it: October 29, 1953. He hurriedly rummages on the desk for a pair of scissors, snips off some of his hair, and places it in the second bag, and dates it September 2, 1946. Filomena returns with the brush. He proceeds to repeat the process for bag number three. "What's her birth date?" he asked. "It's April 15, 1979. Why?" She was curiously watching him. He quickly adds the date, and asks, "May I use your phone?" "Si," she said thoroughly confused. He placed a call to Dr. Carswell and finds that Monica had called ahead and he was expecting Robert's call. He asked how soon he could get the results and was told later that afternoon. Robert gave him Filomena's phone number from its number faceplate and hung up. After being sure the bags were properly sealed, he went to the door, handed them to the officer outside; instructing him where they need delivered, and closed the door.

"Now we can talk," he said, turning, walking over to the sofa. "May I sit down? I'll tell you about Anna, but I have some questions first. When did Anna come to you, and how long have you been Robin's guardian?" "Oh, Roberto, Anna came to me right after she was released from the hospital. She was five months pregnant with your child." "How can you be so sure Robin is mine? She could have been with someone when she left me for that last mission." "Oh, no, Roberto! Robin is yours. If you had seen how devastated she was, so lost..." Robert flashed back to images of Holly after she accepted Luke's death and the loss of his baby. He quickly slammed the door on those memories. "What did she tell you?" "She told me everything. About the mission, about her being a double agent, and how she accepted that last mission to save your life." "I have trouble accepting that." "After Robin was born, Anna was so fearful for the bambina's life, that she left her with me. She said she was going back to the states to start a new life, and that she would send for us when she able to. She sent for us a year later. I love Robin like she was my own granddaughter." "Has Anna ever told her who she is, or who her father is?" "No, even though she was no longer spy, she was afraid my bambina would be in danger." "Filomena, I'm having tests run to determine if Robin is my daughter. Anna's lie has made that necessary, as I cannot take her word for it. I'm waiting for a call on the results. I'll tell you why Anna is not with me. Anna may very well be dead." "Dead? Oh, Roberto, no!" Filomena cried. "How?" He proceeded to tell her the events of the last few days, leaving nothing out. Filomena was visibly shaken, and in tears. "O, my poor Anna!" "I need to ask a favor of you. If Robin is my daughter, I want to take her home with me. The problem is, I'm not properly prepared to care for her, and my job would prevent me from taking a lot of time off. Could you come to Port Charles with me and stay until I can make other arrangements? Your presence would make the transition easier." Oh, Roberto, I would do anything for my bambina. Of course I will. All Robin ever wanted was a mama and a papa like the other kids at school. I'm sure when you tell her who you are, she'll be very happy. After she's settled, as I won't be needed any more, I think I'll return to Italy. While I'll miss my bambina, I miss my home, and my sister is very ill and has been asking me to return to my village to care for her." Robert stands up, walks over to the desk, picks up a picture, and says, "Tell me about her."

An hour later, Robin came bursting through the door. "Grandma, Grandma, thank you for letting me stay at Jessica's. We made cookies. I brought you one." "Bambina, where are your manners? You shouldn't run through the door like that. We have company." Filomena scolds, as she wraps her in a hug. "Oh, hello. My name's Robin, what's your name?" Robert couldn't help but smile back at her. He decides to use a less intimidating version of his name to put her at ease. "My name's Robbie. It's nice to meet you, Robin." Just then the telephone rings. Filomena answers it. "Hello? Yes, he's here. Just a minute. Roberto, it's for you." "Thank you. Hello? Yes Dr. Carswell...? You have the results...? Are you sure?" After a few more words are exchanged, Robert hangs up. Giving a visual signal to Filomena that he needs to talk to her, Filomena tells Robin to get washed up for dinner. "Okay, Grandma," Robin says, as she skips out of the room. "That was the test results I've been waiting for. These tests are new and untried yet, but they reveal that there's a 97% chance I'm Robin's father.""I told you, Roberto. Robin is yours" "How are we going to tell her in a way as not to frighten her?" "We'll tell her you're a friend of Luv's." "Well, that's a start." Robin comes back in the room and asks, "What's for dinner, Grandma? I don't smell your sauce cooking, "I'm sorry, Robin. It's my fault. I've been having a nice visit with your grandma, and we forgot about the time. Tell you what. I'll treat. We'll order Chinese." Filomena makes a face. "Grandma doesn't like Chinese." Okay, how about pizza too?" "Oh boy! Chinese and pizza!" Robin says excitedly, and then she gets a sad look on her face. "What's the matter, bambina? You like them both." I know, but I only eat Chinese when Luv is here. I miss her. When will she come visit us again?" Robert felt guilty about what she will eventually have to be told. "Robin, Roberto is a friend of Luv's." "Yes, can you tell me stories about her? I haven't seen her in a long time." He wanted to know the Anna that gave birth to Robin, but didn't totally abandon her. While he no longer loved her, he wanted Robin to keep her memories. After dinner, Robert said he needed to go, but he would come visit again tomorrow morning. "Robin, you need to get ready for bed. I come tuck you in after I say goodbye to Roberto." "Okay. Goodnight, Robbie. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a big hug before she left the room. "Robert told Filomena, "We need to tell her tomorrow. Can you pack some things up and we'll leave tomorrow late morning? I need to get back." "Okay, Roberto." "We'll come up with a plausible explanation. Goodnight."

The next morning at breakfast, Robert talked about going back to Port Charles. "Would you and your grandma like to come with me?" he said smiling. He was wondering what kind of parent he would be to her. Again, a pang hit him that Holly would not be there to help him, but he chased the thought away. At first, Robin was excited, but she grew sad once again. "But Luv won't know where we are. She'll be sad if she can't find us." Filomena and Robert looked at each other. They knew they couldn't put it off any longer. Robin had to be told the truth. At least as much as she could handle. Filomena said, "Bambina, do you remember me telling you about Poppa?" "You said God wanted him to be in heaven with Him, but you miss him. You said he is watching over us. You, me, and Luv." "That's right, bambina, he is. But now he needs help because you are getting to be a big girl, and he can't keep up with you. So God asked Luv to help him." "You mean I won't see Luv anymore?" No, bambina," Filomena said sadly. Robin began to cry and put her head in Filomena's lap. After a few minutes, Filomena sat her up, and wiped her tears away. "Robin, do you remember telling me you want a mama and papa?" "Yes," Robin hiccupped. "Roberto is sad too. He wants to be a papa, too." Robert decided he needed to make his case. "Your Grandma's right. I am sad and lonely. I would like a little girl just like you. Would you like me to be your papa?" Then we won't be sad and lonely anymore. We'd have each other." "Can Grandma come live with us too?" "Yes, she can come and stay as long as she likes." I guess if Grandma can come, then I guess it'd be okay." She gave Robert a hug, which startled him, until he relaxed and hesitantly, at first, hugged her back. "Okay," he said cheerfully. "Let's get going!" Later that afternoon they arrived at the townhouse. After busily exploring the house, a late lunch, unpacking and dinner, an exhausted Robin fell asleep on the couch. Robert carried her upstairs, with Filomena following. He was amazed at how right she seemed in his arms. Two days later, a body washed up near Beecher's Corners. The body was badly decomposed, so Robert once again contacted Dr. Carswell, who identified it as Anna Devane. /span/p


	9. Robin Settles In

Grant has been impatiently checking his watch. "Dammit, where is Robert? It's been two days, and I haven't heard from him." After hearing about Anna on the news, he assumed Robert had been busy tying up loose ends. But when he tried to contact him last night, and there was no answer at the townhouse, he just chalked it up to Robert's erratic behavior of late concerning Anna Devane. He wondered why he was always uptight whenever she was around, or her name was mentioned in conversation. He figured it had something to do with their working together during their WSB days. He needed for him to take over the surveillance as he was working the graveyard shift tonight. It had really been degrading having to start at the bottom rung again after being stripped of his license to practice medicine until he took his boards again under his new name. Although, he did feel fortunate that Dr. Hardy and the hospital board were willing to give him a second chance after his involvement in the Prometheus Disk scandal. At least, then he had Celia's support to start over. However, the arrival of Grant Putnam and his machinations had succeeded in driving a wedge between them. He never meant to turn to Tania Rostov, now Jones, for comfort, and Jimmy Lee seizing the opportunity to drive them farther apart. Now Celia was planning to marry Jimmy Lee. He really hoped he could prevent her further heartache even if it meant she would hate him more. "It's 4:30. I'll give him another ring, then I'll just have to let it go for tonight, and pick it up tomorrow if I don't hear from him," he thought.

The phone was ringing when Robert, Robin, and Filomena arrived at the townhouse. He hurriedly but their bags down, and rushed to the phone. "Scorpio." "Robert, this is Grant. I've been trying to reach you all day. Where have you been?" "Grant! I'm sorry, mate. I forgot our arrangements. Something unexpected came up and I had to go out of town overnight." "Listen, I'm sorry to hear about Anna. I know you were once close." Yeah, that was a long time ago." "I've got to work this evening. Are you going to take over tonight?" "I have some things I need to take care of, but I'll be there as soon as possible." "Okay. There's nothing to report so far, but maybe you can catch a break. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." Robert hung up then picked up the bags and led Filomena and Robin up to the spare room. "I'm sorry, there's only one bed here. I can order another bed to be delivered in the morning. Are you going to be alright sharing tonight?" "Oh, si, Roberto. Robin often sleeps with me when she has a bad dream. We'll be alright tonight. Won't we, bambina?" Robin nodded, smiling up at her. "Listen I have somewhere I need to be tonight, but I can make you something to eat if you're hungry." "Oh, Roberto, you are so skinny. I'll fix something to put some meat on your bones. Where's the kitchen?" Relieved he didn't have to display his lack of cooking skills, he agreed, and then proceeded to give them a tour of the house. After dinner, Robert explained to Filomena he had to go out to out for the night for the case he's working on. "I won't be back until morning. Are you okay for tonight?" he asked. Filomena said, "Si, the bambina is falling asleep. She's had a long day. I'll make a grocery list to go shopping tomorrow, and then I'll go to bed too." "Goodnight, then." "Goodnight. Be careful."

Robert was glad he didn't have to spend the night alone in his bed. He couldn't sleep well without Holly by his side. Hopefully, tonight won't be a waste of time. He needed something to keep his mind occupied on something other than missing her. Unfortunately it was going to be a long uneventful night, as Jimmy Lee had brought some work home to do, watched a little television, called Celia and talked to her for about a half hour, then went to bed. Walking into the townhouse the next morning, he was greeted with the aroma of fresh brewed coffee and what smelled like a delicious breakfast. Filomena walked out of the kitchen, spotted him, and said, "Good morning Roberto, I fixed you a good breakfast this morning. Come, eat." Robert said, "That smells wonderful, Filomena. I need to shower and change before going to work. I'll be down in a jiffy. Did you sleep well? Where's Robin?" "Yes, we both slept well. Robin is upstairs getting dressed." With that, Robin appeared and bounced down the steps, ran over and gave Filomena a hug and a big kiss. "Good morning, Grandma." "Good morning, bambina." Robert stooped down to Robin's height, and said, "Good morning, Robin. How are you this morning?" Robin skipped over to him, saying, "Good morning, Robbie," as she put her arms around his neck, a squeezed. Robert was pleasantly surprised at the ease at which Robin did not shy away from him, after all, he was a complete stranger to her, but she trusted him. "What are we going to do today, Robbie?" "Well I have to work this morning..." Seeing the disappointment on her face, he came up with an idea. But, I'll be sure to come home for lunch, and maybe we can picnic in the park, and then go to the zoo." "The zoo?" Robin said excitedly. "Then it's settled. I have to get ready for work, we'll have breakfast, and I'll go to work while you and your grandma go shopping, then I'll be back in no time." Over breakfast, Robert told Filomena that there was a market just a couple of blocks away. He would call a taxi if she needed one. "Oh no, Roberto, I walk to store at home. I can walk here too." Robert went to work that day feeling lighter than he had felt since Holly left. For the next couple of days, he spent his days between the office, home and tag-teaming with Grant on surveilling Jimmy Lee. He really enjoyed getting to know Robin. She was a bright girl with an active imagination. He couldn't help but thinking how she and Holly would get along. He truly believed Holly would love her as much as he was beginning to.

One evening, when he went to relieve Grant, Grant told him that he believed he had been barking up the wrong tree. "What do you mean?" Robert asked. "I always believed Jimmy Lee was going after Celia to get his hands on the Quartermaine fortune, and that he was two-timing her, as well. This evening he has a very interesting guest and they were discussing a very unusual subject." "Which was what?" "Apparently Lorena Sharpe has a beef with the Quartermaines, too." "Oh?" "Apparently, Edward would only finance her spa if she didn't have controlling interest in it. She and Jimmy Lee were discussing a way to come up with the cash she needs to buy out a couple of investors so that the board, headed by Edward, could not prevent her from making changes which would allow her to expand the services which the spa already provides. Jimmy Lee told her that he was working a deal as well, and wondered if she wanted in on it also. He went on to say that he knew someone who could provide information on which stocks to invest in to boost his "portfolio." "Insider trading?" Robert said incredulously. "That's my guess, but we need to get proof to back up those suspicions. Oh, and by the way, I haven't heard her leave yet either, and his music selection has changed as well." "Well, I can't do anything about his personal life, although I feel bad for Celia, and you, it looks like she may have to find out on her own. I'm sorry, mate, but, good work. I don't think he'll be contacting his source tonight. So, I'm going to call it a night. I'll come over here tomorrow afternoon after work. I want to get home tonight and spend some time with Robin." "I heard you had houseguests. What's the story, if you want to tell me about it?" "Well, everyone is going to find out sooner or later," Robert said smiling. "Robin is my daughter." "Your daughter?" Grant repeated, stunned. "Who's her mother? Or can I guess?" "Yes, Anna was her mother. We were married briefly, but the marriage ended before she knew she was pregnant and I was already on another mission. It appears the treasure wasn't her only motivation to come to Port Charles. She only told me about Robin the night after Holly left. We had an argument, and I said some pretty awful things to her. The next day, she was dead," Robert said sadly."If I wasn't wrapped up in my own grief, maybe things wouldn't have turned out the way they did." "Does Robin know how...?" "No, and I'm hoping to avoid that conversation as long as possible, although Anna requested that she be told when she could handle it. Anna had many regrets, but she wanted Robin to know she never regretted having her, only the poor choices that she made, in the hopes that Robin won't make those same mistakes." Her adopted grandmother will be leaving soon and I'm going to have to find someone to care for her while I'm at work...at least until school starts up again. I've asked Felicia to stop in tomorrow after her classes. She won't have to be at Kelly's to work until later. If she and Robin hit it off, maybe we can make temporary arrangements. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I hope we find answers if Jimmy Lee really is up to something illegal. See you then." Robert left Grant, eager to get back to Robin and spending a fun evening at home with her.


	10. Holly Plots Her Escape

Holly woke from another fitful night of sleep, the same dream taunting, torturing her. However, the dream had subtly shifted over the last few days. While it still depicted Robert trying to reach her, his attempts seemed less intense, less focused, and he appeared to be easily distracted. Did he "know" she had been kidnapped again? Was he searching for her as he had implied he would during their last meeting? In the past, he had always given her time and space whenever she requested it. Was that what he was doing now? She certainly hoped so, and at the same time, she hoped their deep connection with each other, would give him the sense that something was just not right. On the other hand, she knew his commitment, determination, and sense of honor to see cases to their conclusion, often were the cause of much of the tension in their marriage. She now understood, to some extent, how Luke felt betrayed when he came back from the mountains and found her married to Robert. He had felt that there had been a hidden agenda behind Robert's motives, instead of accepting the truth. Was that what she was ascribing to Robert's decision to hide the truth about his marriage to Anna, and the fallout in the wake of it? Hers and Robert's marriage had always been based on trust. Could she trust him now? She once told him that she didn't want his decisions where Luke was concerned to taint his position as police commissioner. Did he truly want to protect her from his shame and guilt and not taint their marriage? She so wanted to believe that. Memories of the conversation they had before their first time together came flooding in.

 _Flashback:_

 _After Holly accused Robert of sleeping with Connie, and his admission that was his original intention, she asked him, "Well, why didn't you?" "Hasn't it dawned on you by now that I couldn't because of the way I feel about you? Look, I can't just turn my feelings on and off. I've tried. We share a roof here, and a name. I'd like to make it more if you'd let me. Give me a chance." "Ahh…" "No more words. Let's dance." He leads her into his arms and dances with her, while "I've Got You Under My Skin" plays softly in the background. After several small kisses on her cheek, he lifts her head as he lowers his lips to hers. She, in turn, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. "I tried to tell you so many times before how I felt." "I know. I couldn't listen..." "I love you. I love you in a way I've never loved any other woman before. I want to take care of you, and I want to be with you, always. I want you to love me, without any guilt, or shame." He kisses her again. "You want to know why I kissed you when I came back? I kissed you because I finally realized that I had to put the past behind me; to get on with my life. I freed myself up on that mountain...left a big part of me behind, but I knew I had found someone who could give me back what I had lost. So I came back to you." "Then you do want...me?" "Yes, oh yes, I want you."_

She remembered the sincere look of love in his eyes that night, and countless others since. He was always gentle with her and always allowed her to set the pace of their relationship. She didn't doubt the sincerity of those words then. Could she believe them now? Was it really that simple? She hoped she'd have the opportunity to find out.

She was shaken from her reverie when Marty entered the Pullman car with an armful of groceries. Prescott, who had thankfully been standing guard outside, also entered. "Did you get enough food to last? We'll be pulling out in a couple of days, and we have a tight schedule. Sean wants to meet us there by the end of next week." "Yeah, I got plenty." Holly, trying to pinpoint a location, asked, "Where are we going?" "Shut up!" Prescott barked. "If you weren't snooping, you wouldn't even be here! Don't think you'll be able to get word to your husband. He doesn't know where to look for you, and if and when he does figure it out, we'll be long gone." Holly was pretty shaken up by his gruff manner, and started crying softly. Marty was upset by his behavior toward her and began arguing with Prescott regarding his treatment toward her. Holly noticed his defense of her and tucked that away hoping she may use that to her advantage if an opportunity presented itself. She knew time was running out. If she was still in Port Charles, as she suspected she was, she would have to find clues as to her location. She had an idea of how to send an SOS, but that depended on using all her senses and timing to carry it off.


	11. The Noose Tightens

Early next morning, Robert called Grant to go jogging with him. "We need to adjust our strategy where Jimmy Lee is concerned." "Okay, mate, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." While jogging, Robert told Grant, "You'll have to find a way to remove those bugs. I'd like to investigate Jimmy Lee legally. I'll need to find cause to do so. I'll look to see if any complaints have been filed against his construction firm, to begin with. "Retrieving the one in his office might be tricky. I can't very well use the same excuse I used to place it." "Okay, where is it? I'll find a reason to meet him. Maybe I'll invite him to a bachelor party." Grant told him where to find it. "I'll take care of the ones at his house."

Later that afternoon, Robert paid a visit to Jimmy Lee in his office. After telling him about the planned party, he wandered over to look out the window where the drafting table was. He "accidentally" bumped into it, knocking it off balance. While making a show of righting the table, he palmed the bug. He then casually asked, "How's it going working with Edward here at ELQ?" "Oh, I can't complain," Jimmy Lee said evasively. "I've seen you've done a great job developing the waterfront and repurposing the expo buildings. Replacing the sports center, the clinic, and adding a child care facility must be setting you back a pretty penny." "I'm getting by." "Old Eddy must be proud of how you are building on his legacy." Anger quickly flashed in Jimmy Lee's steel-blue eyes and just as quickly, it disappeared, but not before Robert noticed it. "Well, I won't keep you. You must have a lot to do before leaving this Friday. I'll see you Thursday at 6:30 at the Port Charles Hotel." It appeared Grant may be right. Robert had not been sure Grant had accurately interpreted the conversation he had overheard. He decided to ask Dan if inspections were due at any of Jimmy Lee's construction sites, and if there were, if he could expedite them. He was sure Jimmy Lee would want control of the Quartermaine fortune before he was married to Celia, but not too soon as to give her time to back out. He appeared obsessed with her. He wanted it all.

Getting home later that evening, Jimmy Lee left the patio door open as the late July weather in Port Charles was very warm, but there was a nice breeze. He hoped that would ease his tension that had been building since Robert's visit this afternoon. He also needed to check in with his contact regarding the Quartermaine takeover. He picked up the phone and dialed. "Joseph Stifel, please. Jimmy Lee Holt calling... Yes, I'll wait. Joseph?...Yeah, how's the takeover of Quartermaine Industries in Long Island and ELQ in Port Charles going?... I want to make my move Thursday morning." "Why are you going after Grandfather's and Uncle Edward's companies, Jimmy Lee?"He heard an angry voice behind him. He wheeled around, still holding the phone. A noticeably irate Celia was standing in the open doorway.


	12. Jimmy Lee's Epic Fail

"Why are you going after Grandfather's and Uncle Edward's companies, Jimmy Lee?" he heard an angry voice behind him. He wheeled around, still holding the phone. A noticeably irate Celia was standing in the open doorway. "Answer me!" "Celia…wait!" Jimmy Lee dropped the phone and rushed after her as she turned and fled his house, crying. He caught up to her grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Listen, babe, I'm doing this for us!" Celia forcefully pulled her arm away. "For us?! How can you say that you're going after my father's company is for us?" she nearly shouted. "Hey, what do you want me to say? I'm sorry? After two years of expecting dear old dad to give me respect as his son and business partner, all I get treated as is a lackey! He won't listen to any of my ideas to expand business and boost profits." "Why go after my family's businesses? What did they ever do to you? They accepted you as my future husband. You didn't need to do this." "Babe, don't you understand? I want to give you everything you ever wanted. You'll have your social position back that you gave up when you decided to stay married to Grant. And what did he do? He betrayed you. He cheated on you." "This isn't about Grant! This is about trust, and you just lost mine! The wedding's off!" Celia twisted the engagement ring off her finger, threw it at him, and then stormed off. "Celia...wait!" Jimmy Lee pleaded to empty air.

Celia was so distraught, she wasn't aware of where she was. She had wandered from Jimmy Lee's house walking toward the waterfront, and not watching, ran right into someone leaving Kelly's Diner. "I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going..." Celia started, still sobbing. "Grant?" "Celia! What's wrong?" Grant said, concern in his voice. "Oh, Grant! I've made a horrible mess of my life. How could I be so blind?" Her sobs broke, and tears started to flow. "Hey, now, you're in no shape to go anywhere. Let's go back to my place so you can compose yourself. Honestly, I'm here if you want to talk about it, but I won't pressure you." Surprisingly, she agreed. Once she stepped into Grant's apartment, she started having second thoughts. "Listen, maybe this isn't a good idea. You are probably getting ready to leave on your hospital ship soon," she said. "Nonsense, this is more important at the moment. We'll only talk if you want to," Grant stated, as he went to the bar, poured a cognac, and handed it to her. "It looks like you could use a friendly shoulder to cry on." "This isn't fair to you, Grant. It's about Jimmy Lee." "If you don't want to tell me about it, I'll understand." "I feel like such a fool," Celia stated on a broken sob. "How could I be so blind?" She started pacing. "So many friends warned me, including Holly. I wish I could get some advice from her." "Listen, I know I'm not Holly, but you considered me your best friend once. I won't judge you. I have only wanted the best for you. Trust me, please?" "You have been there for me in the past. You even tried to protect me from the DVX by trying to get me go to my father's. What happened to us, Grant?" "We quit trusting one another, and I am so sorry for my part in destroying that trust. Give me a chance to regain that trust, please?" After telling him about the conversation she overheard, she asked, "What should I do? I need to save my families' companies." "You can start by telling Edward. I'll go with you if you need moral support. It won't be easy for him to hear this." "Would you, please?" "Let's go."

"I knew I couldn't trust him," Edward blustered. "When he first came to town, I was sure he was just a hustler, trying to get his hands on our money. Turns out I was right." Celia burst out crying again. Edward softened, "I'm sorry, my dear, I didn't mean to make you cry. What can we do to help you get through this?" "There's nothing anyone can do. I guess I'll leave and go back to Long Island. I made quite a few contacts at the art exhibit. I'll just try to start a new career there." "My, dear, don't be too hasty. We love having you here. You're almost as a daughter to me and Lila." "I don't think I could stand to live in the same town as Jimmy Lee." "So you're just going to let him run you out of town?" Grant challenged. "I was married to you. I know you've got a stiffer backbone than that." Celia realized that what Grant was saying was true. "You're right!" she said with new resolve. "Now how do we fight this takeover?" "That's my girl," said Edward. "First, I need to get a hold of Jake Myers. I'm sure he'll help. It might just give him some seed money to set up that storefront office of his." He picks up the phone and dials.


	13. The End Of The Line

The next morning, Robert asked Sean to meet him at Kelly's for breakfast, as a way to "keep his enemies closer", after hearing from Grant last night about the fallout between Celia and Jimmy Lee. "This is going to be fun, watching Sean squirm," Robert thought to himself, chuckling. He was also pretty confident Sean was planning on using the wedding train trip as a cover to move the treasure, although he could not find it anywhere, in spite of checking it out several nights ago. He was also aware that he had purchased a second train, but none of the other trains at the Port Charles train station were registered to him. "Where is that second train and how does it fit in, Sean?" he mused as Sean walked through the door. "Hey, old buddy," Sean said cheerfully, apparently forgetting Robert specifically telling him not to call him that. "Sorry I'm late. Why'd you want to meet here? We could have had breakfast at the Port Charles Hotel." "I prefer Ruby's cooking." He really wanted a less formal spot to gauge Sean's reaction to the news. "So...what's up?" "Did you hear that Celia called off the wedding?" A quick look flashed in Sean's eyes; he instantly recovered, but not before Robert registered it. Sean was definitely a cool customer, but Robert was determined to take him down. "So it looks like the train trip is off. Will you still plan on using it as maybe a vacation excursion? If you are, I'm overdue for one." Sean said, "Ah well, you know, the Quatermaines already paid for the use of the train. I suppose I should refund their money." "So you have no other plans for it? Pity, I was so looking forward to some down time." "Hey, if that's the only reason you wanted to meet for breakfast, I really need to go. The harbormaster wants to go over the manifests for two of my ships that are leaving port today. See you around." Sean quickly exited. "Well now Sean, we'll see what your next move is," Robert said, laying money on the table and following after him. He was disappointed when Sean returned to his office, even though he didn't head for the docks. While sitting, waiting for Sean's next move in his car not far from the office, Sam and Saura drove in and rapidly got out of their SUV and rushed into the building. "Well, well, well! It looks like the mouse took the bait after all. Now all I have to do is wait." Robert began pondering about the second train and came up with an idea. He radioed into headquarters. "Bert, I want you to check something out for me." "Sure. What do you need?" "I want you to contact the stationmaster and find out if there are any active spurs that are used besides the main line and where they connect and if any request has been made to use it." "What do you need that for?" "Call it a hunch, but I think I may have hit on the way Sean is planning on transporting the treasure." "Care to fill me in?" "Not yet, if I'm right, we may both find the answer at the same time.

Meanwhile, Prescott's behavior is becoming more and more erratic, and it's taking everything Marty's got to keep him under control. Holly, for her part, wasn't making it easier. However, she realized if she's going to have a chance to be rescued, she's going to have to behave herself enough so that they are not hovering over her inside the Pullman. She had a plan, but she needed to be alone long enough to pull it off. She figured Marty would be easier, so she'd leave him for last. Her biggest problem was Prescott. He needed a solid reason to leave. She suspected time was running out, and whatever Sean had planned, it was going to happen within a day or two. She had an idea. "So, are you sure this train has enough fuel to get you where you need to meet up with Sean? He could actually have the real treasure and all you have is paste," she baited him. "I told you to shut up!" Prescott said forcefully. "Are you so sure? He killed one of his partners already because he became a liability, what's to say he won't set you up for a fall?" Marty was listening intently and realized she may be right. "She may be right. Go check with the engineer, I'll stay here with her." "Why don't you go if you're so concerned?" "I don't trust you with her. You heard Donely, no rough stuff." Oh, all right!" Prescott storms off. Holly lets out a sigh of relief. "One down, one to go," she thinks to herself. "I'm really thirsty. Can you get me a drink? My canteen's empty," she say plaintively. "I said I'd stay with you." "Where am I going to go? I'm still chained to this seat." "Alright, but no funny stuff." As soon as he left, she grabbed her compact from her purse, opened the window, and began using the sun to send Morse code. Just then, Prescott returned.

It wasn't long after Sam and Saura entered the office building, they and Sean came out. Robert quickly ducked so as not to be spotted as Sean looked quickly around to see if he was being followed. They piled in the recently vacated SUV and drove off. Robert started his car and followed them at a safe distance. Just then, his radio's static let him know he had a call coming in. "Scorpio." "Commissioner, it looks like your hunch paid off." "What do you have for me?" "The stationmaster said there is an active spur that had a request for use. You'll never guess where. From Traveltown to be switched on at Beecher's Corners." "The same place Tony was shot?" "Right, and there's something more. A patrol officer saw what looked like Morse code coming from that area. Now, he's a little rusty, but he did recognize part of it. It was an SOS." "An SOS? What else? Did he figure it out?" "He came back and accessed the library's database to get the last three letters. The entire message read: SOS HOL." Robert felt shock to his core. "That message is from Holly!" Robert exclaimed through the line. "Are you sure, Robert?" Yes, I'm sure. She knows how to use it. Get a couple squad cars to that area immediately, but instruct them to use silent approach, and no one moves until I give the order! I don't want a gunfight in which she could get hurt. I'm on my way there now!" As he disconnected, he realized that was exactly the route Sean was taking. It looked like he could finally wrap this case up, and get to Holly as well.

Sean jumped out of the SUV giving orders. "Hurry! We have to get those crates loaded up and taken to the docks before Scorpio figures out what our backup plan is." "Some backup plan. I thought that was the original plan...load the treasure in the secret hold on the hospital ship," Sam groused. "Well, what do you propose we do, Sam? Scorpio won't think to look there again. He's been all over that ship with a fine tooth comb. There was no treasure there then. Why would he suspect it would be moved there now?" "Maybe because there's no wedding trip to throw him off." "Shut up and let's get these crates loaded and get out of here." They proceed to unload crates from one of the forward cars. While unloading the third crate, Robert made himself known. "Well, Sean, it looks like I finally caught you red handed. Don't move!" Sean looked at the steely gaze of Robert's eyes then traveled down to where he saw Robert had his gun drawn. "You've got me, old buddy," Sean said with a smirk, raising his hands. Just then, a gunshot rang out followed seconds later by a second shot and a woman's scream coming from the last car. "Move in!" Robert shouted in his walkie talkie, as he took off in a dead run toward the sounds. Six officers came out from hiding to surround Sean and his men.


	14. Treasures Reclaimed

Just then, a gunshot rang out followed seconds later by a second shot and a woman's scream coming from the last car, from the last car. "Move in!" Robert shouted in his walkie talkie, as he took off in a dead run toward the sounds. Six officers came out from hiding to surround Sean and his men.

Robert was not prepared for the sight before him as he stood in the train doorway. Two bodies were lying in a heap near the forward of the compartment. In the middle seating section sat Holly, curled up in a ball, sobbing, her wrists handcuffed to the arm. She was wearing the same dress as when he last saw her. In two strides, he was by her side, gathering her in his arms. "My God, Holly! Are you alright?" Shock and relief crossed her face, as she struggled to embrace him. Robert quickly took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the cuffs. Immediately, she threw her arms around him and sobbed, "Robert, oh Robert!" as she buried her face in his chest. "Shhh...Luv. I'm here." Tears of relief were in his eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked again. "Did they hurt you?" "No," she said weakly, "but Prescott was going to hit me with his pistol, but Marty stopped him. They struggled for the gun when it went off. I don't know who shot first." "Darling, I have to check them out. Will you be okay for a minute?" Unable to speak, she nodded her head, with hiccupping sobs. Robert went over and checked both men. Prescott was dead, but the man Holly referred to as Marty was still breathing, but barely. "We need to get you and him out of here! Can you walk?" "Yes, but don't leave me. I don't want to let you go." "I'm not going anywhere," he said, as they exited the train, their arms tightly wrapped around each other. "Bert!" he called. Bert came running over. "Call an ambulance and the coroner. One of them is severely wounded." Turning back to Holly all he could do was look in her beautiful eyes, still red from crying, and lower his lips to hers. The kiss started out tenderly, but soon the relief both felt gave that kiss a sense of urgency and need. They were both breathless when their lips parted. "I was sure I was never going to see you again. If I had any idea you had never left town, that you were being held against your will, I would have moved heaven and earth to get to you." "I know," she said, a light beginning to burn brightly in her eyes. "I dreamed every night that you were trying to rescue me." "I was such a fool, Holly. Can you ever forgive me?" "Yes, darling, but I need to get my head wrapped around everything that's happened these last few weeks. I'm so tired." "You need to go to the hospital to get checked out," he said leading her to a waiting ambulance. "Wait here, I need to wrap things up here, and then I'm riding to the hospital with you." Holly was too relieved to protest. "Okay," she simply said. He stopped and gave his keys to a nearby officer instructing him to drive it to the hospital. Then he went looking for Bert.

"Robert, I'm glad Holly is safe..." Sean started. "Save it, Donely! You've held her since the day she was to leave. The day I came into your office and smelled her perfume. I didn't buy it then, I'm not buying it now! Bert, add accessory to kidnapping to the charges. Make sure you inspect every inch of that train for the treasure. I'm going with Holly to the hospital to have her checked out. You handle the rest of this. I'll be back in the office tomorrow." "Sure, Robert. You take care of Holly. I'll see you in the morning."

Later that afternoon, while Holly was sleeping in the hospital, Robert discussed her condition with Alan. "How is she?" "She's slightly dehydrated and undernourished, but physically she'll recover." "Physically? What about mentally and emotionally?" "Look, Robert, she's been through a lot from what she told me. And witnessing the shooting may affect her overall health. I recommend that she see Gail. She'll be better able to diagnose how Holly will cope with what's happened to her." "Thanks, Alan. I'll discuss it with her when she wakes up." He went back to her bedside to stand vigil over her, remembering the last time her physical, emotional, and mental states were under attack. He wasn't as fully invested in her well being as he was now. He didn't think he could stand it if she withdrew into herself again this time. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. He turned around to see Celia coming through the door. "How is she?" "She's been through a lot. I'm just hoping she can recover from all that's happened." He didn't want to disturb Holly, so he motioned Celia to talk outside her room. They went to the lounge to talk.

"How are you doing? Grant told me what happened yesterday. I'm sorry." "I am still angry over it. To think I believed I was in love with him. He was so charming, and made me feel special by encouraging my artistic aspirations. He even set up an art show for me. Now I know he did it to buy my loyalty and divert my attention from his real goal. I remember accusing Grant of the same thing when I found out that Edward and Lila paid for the reception. Looking back, I realize that if he could have, he would have paid for it. Maybe if Grant Putnam wouldn't have shown up, we could have rebuilt our marriage. Now I realize how my wealth created a wedge between us." "Celia, I know my love for Holly is so much a part of who I am, that I would give up everything I have and everything I am just to find myself worthy enough in her eyes. I'm thankful I have a second chance to earn back her love and trust. We acknowledged very early in our marriage that trust is its bedrock. I lost sight of that. I don't intend to make that mistake again." "You've given me a lot to think about. I had breakfast with Grant this morning. I felt comfortable and relaxed with him. I remember how little I came to trust him during his DVX days, but when he put that life behind him, I felt a new level of love from him and for him. Maybe I should give us a second chance to rebuild our relationship." "Just remember, one day at a time. That's how love is truly built and that's how I plan on moving forward with Holly." "Thank you, Robert. You are a true friend. Give Holly my love and tell her I'll visit her in the morning," Celia said as she kissed his cheek before walking to the elevator.

Robert went back to sit by Holly's bedside, putting her hand in his. Looking down at her hand, tears sprang to his eyes as he lifted it to his lips and tenderly kissed the inside of her wrist where her soft, delicate skin was marred by an angry, red reminder of her recent ordeal. That action awoke Holly as she turned to look at the abject love flowing from his eyes. "Robert," "I'm here luv." He bent over her and kissed the tip of her nose, suddenly unsure as how to proceed. "Hold me." He gingerly wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer to him as he sat on the side of the bed. "I can't believe what you told me about Grant and what he found out about Jimmy Lee. He must love Celia very much to stay by her side through the fight for her family's fortune." "For the record, Grant doesn't want her to find out he knew before her. He didn't know how to let her know without it seeming like he had an ulterior motive. He truly just didn't want her hurt. In the end, it didn't matter. Jimmy Lee outed himself and Grant just happened to be at the right place at the right time. By the way, Celia stopped by to see you and we talked for a few minutes. I think she may reconsider giving Grant a second chance." "I'm glad. When they were married you could tell how much he loved her." "Almost as much as I love you. You do know how much I love you?" "I think I realize that more now than I ever have before. I suppose sometimes it takes a terrible ordeal, having your back up against a wall, to really realize that love is all that matters." "I promise you'll never have to go through that again. I found out something about my past with Anna that I didn't know before you left. Do you feel up to hearing about it? It's not something that I want to keep from you, but it may hurt you very badly." "In the spirit of the conversation we had about starting with a clean slate, I want to know." "Our short marriage produced a child. I have a daughter. Anna couldn't live with herself knowing all the poor choices she made in her life, including not acknowledging herself as Robin's mother, as a way of protecting her from her past. She committed suicide after asking me to raise her, instructing me to be honest with her about her mother's past when she's ready. Do you think you can find it in your heart to raise another woman's child? "No," she said, watching his reaction. His hopeful look fell, pain and disappointment crossing his face. Holly raised her hand to caress his cheek. "But I could raise/spanspan style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" emyour /em/spanspan style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"child." Robert couldn't believe his ears. "Are you sure?" he asked, his grin the widest she'd ever seen. He scooped her into his arms and lowered his lips to hers. The passion they each had held in check for too long exploded in that kiss. How long the kiss lasted neither one could guess. When they finally broke apart they were gasping for air. Robert, buoyed by her response, continued. "I've also made a decision about our future, if you approve." "What is it?" "All my life, I've lived for the adventure, the thrill of the chase, but lately that has palled next to having you in my life. I'm also not as young as I used to be, and I don't want to keep up the pace. I'm ready to settle down and concentrate on us. I'd like to show you the life I had before the WSB and all that went with it. Say you'll come with me and let me share my homeland with you." "Australia?" Yes, Australia. Uncle Frank has been asking me to come visit. I'll tender my resignation as soon as Sean's case is closed. What say we start that clean slate with a clean start?" Holly wrapped her arms around his neck, and with a sly smile, said "What are we waiting for?"She found his lips once more.


	15. Epilogue

"~~~ THREE YEARS LATER ~~~

Holly sat her special package gently on the porch stoop, and opened the door. "Robert?" she called. "In here, luv," he called back to her from the kitchen. "What on earth are you doing?" she asked seeing him struggle to put the last shelf in the refrigerator; the contents, which were once inside, strewn on the counters and in coolers. "What does it look like?"He said slightly irritated. "Ahhh..."With a self-satisfied smile, he finally got the shelf in place, brushing his hands together. He stands and plants a kiss on her lips. "I'm cleaning the refrigerator so my lovely, very pregnant wife won't attempt to. Who's bright idea was it to install the refrigerator in the corner of the kitchen where the doors can't be opened wide enough to pull out shelves? Bloody idiot designer!" Holly stifled a giggle. "Oh, my poor darling. Why didn't you have Robin help you?" "She asked Uncle Frank to take her and Samantha shopping. Seems she wanted to protect their tender ears," he said sheepishly. He pulls her into his arms and gives her a long, passionate kiss. "I missed you." "I was only gone a couple of hours." "I know, but it feels like an eternity when we're not together. By the way, there's a letter in the mail from Celia on the counter."

After searching through the clutter, Holly found the letter and opened it. A clipping fell out of it. "It's an article from the Port Charles Herald about the opening of the Carla Escobar Sports Medicine and Rehabilitation class="apple-converted-space" /spanShe and Grant were in Port Charles last week for the dedication. Seems like Edward and Lila were so grateful to Grant for his support of Celia and the rest of the family during the takeover fight with Jimmy Lee, that he supported Grant's effort to establish a sports medicine clinic. He even proposed it to the hospital board, and wanted it named after him. Grant, however, wanted it named in honor of his first success story." "I'm surprised Jimmy Lee didn't threaten Edward with the Bible page." "Don't you remember me telling you that he did?" "No, what happened?" Seem like he came to the house waving that page in Edward's face. Unbeknownst to Jimmy Lee, Monica entered the room behind him, grabbed that page, ripped it up, and threw it in the fireplace." "I've always liked Monica. She has spunk. I would have loved to see the look on Jimmy Lee's face." "So would have I! Monica is very protective of her family." They both laughed. "Quentin even was grateful for Grant standing by Celia and convinced the board at Long Island Memorial to offer him a staff position after Celia and Grant remarried. He's recently been appointed as Chief of Orthopaedic Surgery. He's been very supportive of Celia's art career as well. She's had several successful shows. The picture in the article is of her and Grant standing beside a statue of Carla she sculpted. It looks like they have a bright future in front of them." "Yeah, well. I'm happy for them. Now where were we?"

He gave her a quick kiss then led her into the living room. "What about the mess in the kitchen?" Holly protested. "Leave it. I plan on making much better use of my time." "We can't. Uncle Frank and the girls will be back soon." As if on cue, the door opened and Uncle Frank, Robin, and two-year old, Samantha Rebecca entered. "Daddy!" Samantha launched herself into her father's arms. As he scooped her up, she planted a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Daddy, what's in the box on the porch?" "What box?" "It's making funny noises." Instantly alert, he puts her down, fearing his past has put his family in danger again. He cautiously approaches the box and notices it looks suspiciously like a pet carrier, and the sounds emitting from it, suspiciously like yapping. He opens the box to discover a golden retriever puppy. "How did he get here?" Robert said confused. Holly, with a big grin on her face and a twinkle in her eyes, said, "Happy birthday, darling! I just thought I'd end the debate once and for all. We've already decided our younger son will be named Charles Francis after two of the most influential men in our lives, but our older son will have his father's name after the most influential man in our children's lives. You can namespan class="apple-converted-space" /spanemhim /emMortimer. "Uncle! I give!" Robert roared with laughter, remembering a time the tables were turned. He planted another deep kiss on Holly, wrapped his arms around her, as they joined the others as they watched the antics of the newest addition to the Scorpio family. His life was complete.


End file.
